Become my Everything, Starting at Nothing
by Serene-Aspiration723
Summary: "I married her so I could restore my clan, she knows that and understands it." He stated simply to the blonde. "And you don't love her? After all she has done for you? Not even a little?" His friend contered back. Sasuke looked at him then and smirked softly, "I think I am starting too..." *AU* SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all. This is my first time doing something like this, so please bare with me._

_-By 'this' I mean non-romance. It has romance in it, but that comes later. So what im trying to say is, im used to just jumping into the romance stuff, but this story doesn't do that. Its later~ Hope you like it still :)_

Summary: _"I married her so I could restore my clan, she knows that and understands it." He stated simply to the blonde. "And you don't love her? After all she has done for you? Not even a little?" His friend contered back. Sasuke looked at him then and smirked softly, "I think I am starting too..."_

**Name; **Become My Everything, Starting At Nothing...

**Author; **Serene-Aspiration723...

**Main Couples; **SasuHina, NejiAki, NaruIno(Undeterminded)...

**Side Couples;** GaaSaku(Undeterminded), ShikaTema...

**Genre; **Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort...

**Rated; **'M' for; Mature content and language, among other things...

**Status; **In-Progress...

**Time; **It is three weeks after Hinata's eighteenth birthday... *AU*

**Chapter One: Getting The Girl...**

Konoha was a lovly village. It was common to see people come through the gates, or to see them leave the gates. It was common to see, or rather _feel_, ninja running around. It was common to have the Hokage walk around and greet the 'common men'. Konoha was an old styled village, as was the clans that lived there.

The Hyuuga were very high classed. All the men in the lower classes - or branches, as they call them - are worriors, while all the main branch members are worriors - both men and women alike. The Hyuuga were famous for their eyes. Pale white, _Byakugan_, which means _White Eye_.

When the Byakugan is activated, the user gains an extra-sensory perception. This gives the user penetrating sight and telescopic vision. It basiclly gives the user a 360 degree vision. They can also see the chakra circulation system in other people or themseleves.

The clans speical style is the _Juuken_, or _Gentle Fist_. By focusing their own chakra into their fingertips it allows them to press the Tenketsu, or Chakra Pressure Points, of their oppents. They loose feeling and use in whatever Tenketsu the Juuken user pushed.

The Hyuuga were mainly the second greatest clan behind the Uchiha. Though, now they tie. The Uchiha - like the Hyuuga - , also have a strong bloodline in their eye. The _Sharingan_, which means _Wheel Eye_. This eye is a deep blood red with commotos in them that spin rapidly.

This eye helps them to read what their opponets is going to do next, almost like seeing it before it happenes. They excell in Genjustu. Unlike the Hyuuga, the Uchiha are not born with Sharningan eyes, they 'earn' it. _Amaterasu_, _Kamui_, _Susanoo_ and _Tsukuyomi_ are famous moves from the Uchiha clan.

These two clans are said to be related, and formed from one another. Though, they have never tired to combine the two with child. Some say they are scared it will fail and the child will be mutan. Others think they are just scared period. Most think they _have_ done it, they just dont want to share the results. But no, they have _not_ combined the two bloodlines.

Until today.

**~!#$%^&*(-)*&^%$#!~**

As an old clan, the Hyuuga tend to be old classed. Hiashi Hyuuga is giving his daughter - the eldest - away. Each suitor must pass a test.

The test was simple, beable to protect his daughter. She was fragile and small, but she was strong. Even though she was strong, her husband must be stronger than the Hokage if they wanted to marry his eldest. So to prove their strength they must fight and _beat_ her protecter. The only problem was who her protecter was.

Neji Hyuuga.

The nineteen year old male is still very serious and calm. Most people call him - among others such as; Sasuke and Gaara - an ice-block. He never has, and probably never will, show his emotion unless nessicary. He also has great self-control, in and out of battle.

When in battle, Neji does something most _cannot_ do. His face is calm and emotionless, his moves are _flawless_, his sences are alert, and he is never in panic. This is why he is qualified for most A and S ranked missions. Fighting him would be the most diffcult thing in life to almost anyone. Except for one person, that is.

Sasuke Uchiha.

**~!#$%^&*(-)*&^%$#!~**

Hinata sat up on the balcony with her father, her sister, the Hokage, and the Hokage-in-training.

On the left end was Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage-in-training, he looks bored - he had a right too. They've been doing this thing for the past two weeks, and no one had yet to beat Neji. To his right was Tsunade, the current Hokage, who looks as if she is ready to give up on all the suiters. But honestly, she just needed some sake and she will be fine.

To the Hokage's right was the Hyuuga clan leader, Hiashi Hyuuga, who looked.. well, like nothing. He was a brick wall, as always. On the inside though, he was probably ready to rip his own god damn hair out. Hinata sat next to her father on his right looking the same, well, trying to atleast. Lastly on the far right was Hanabi Hyuuga, Hinata's little sister. She was about ready to go down there and beat Neji herself.

Honestly, these weren't even battles. It takes Neji five minutes to beat the sorry saps and frankly Hanabi, and just about everyone else, was tired of it. So, when the next canidate was called, everyone was surprized.

"Next up fighting for Hyuuga-sama's daughter against Neji-san is, Uchiha Sasuke." The crowd went silent at the speaker's words.

_Uchiha..._ Hinata thought silently to herself as quiet murmers about the sole Uchiha surviver filled around her. _Uchiha, Sasuke._

She had only encountered him a few times. When he came back she was one of the nurses to take care of him. She was also on some missions with him, until he went into ANBU. She trys to remember everything she knows about the traitor.

Black, spikey hair. Onyx eyes, with the Sharingan. Pale. Rude. Blunt. Dark. Silent. Misread. Unknown. Sexy - to which she blushes at. Keeps to self. Alone. Last Uchiha, alive. Scared..

She remembered that on her night shifts as his nurse he would get nightmares. One that she never knew of, but knew they were terrible. He would wake screaming for mercy in the middle of the night.

_"Itachi!" _He would scream. _"Please, Aniki! Don't leave me alone anymore!" _She shuddered as she felt a breath on her neck.

"Your mine, Hyuuga." She heard a velvet, deep, and very throuty voice murmer. She turned around quickly but found nothing. Looking forword, she noticed Sasuke was arleady down in the ring with Neji.

"Onee-chan, what's that?" She looked at Hanabi weirdly before looking to her lap which is what her sister was pointing at. Everyone on the balcony looks to see Hinata holding up two roses that are entwined. A deep burgundy rose, and a coral rose. "What does it mean, Onee-chan?"

Tsunade answers, "The burgundy rose means unconscious beauty while the coral represents desire. When two roses are entwined, in comunicates to 'Marry Me', or something along those lines."

Hinata's blush entincified tenfold when Tsunade told her this. She looks down to see Sasuke staring at her with a smirk on his face. As if she could hear him whisper to her, _"You, my uncouscious beauty, is what I desire. Please, marry me."_ Without even noticing, she nods to him, as if answering "Yes".

**~!#$%^&*(-)*&^%$#!~**

"Hyuuga-sama? Are we ready to continue?" Hiashi looked away from his daughter and looks down at his nephew.

"No. I dont think it would be right for Neji to fight one of his own." Hiashi looks at the Uchiha. "I will have to find something else for you seeing as the only one to fight would be Neji, Uchiha-sama. Forgive me, I should have looked through the suitors more clearly. I had forgotten you and my nephew where on the same ANBU team." Hiashi stood, bowing slightly.

"No, uncle." Neji looks at Sasuke, smirking. "Me and Uchiha here are fine with fighting eachother." Neji wasnt stupid. He knew he wouldn't beable to beat the Uchiha. Actully, they have come close before. But, when the Uchiha saw something, or in this case someone, that he wanted he isn't going to stop until he got it.

Neji knew Sasuke would beable to take care of his cousin well, very well. Happiness, he could give her through gifts, children, and the many acres of land the Uchiha own. Wealth was not an issue, neither was food and shelter. Uchiha would be perfect for Hinata.

The only thing he probably wouldn't beable to give her much of is love. But, children would have enough of that, right?

"Will you be alright fighting your captain, Uchiha?" Tsunade's booming voice broke through the silent thinking Neji was going through.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Sasuke bowed repectivly to his leader, much to everyone's surprize. Tsunade smirked.

"Then let the battle begin!" And begin it did.

**~!#$%^&*(-)*&^%$#!~**

As Hinata watched the fight below, her heart raced. She had never seen a Uchiha vs. Hyuuga fight before. And in her opinnon, she never wanted to see one ever again.

It was horible. The way Neji tried to block off Sauske's chakra points failed everytime because Sasuke saw through it with his Sharningan and the way Sasuke tried to attack Neji failed because Neji seemed to never have a blind spot, or atleast Sasuke couldn't find it.

"This has been going on for the last hour and neither of them have damanged the other greatly at all." Hanabi seemed to wine slightly, but still proffesionally.

"Stay calm, my Batsujo." Hiashi told Hanabi in a stern voice. Hanabi blushes faintly before sighing and watches the fight once more. She seemed very impassiant today. Everyone has, really.

"Damnit, why wont they just finish it or call it a draw or something? This is so boring!" Naruto groans out under his breath.

"It cannot be a draw, Naruto-sama." Hiashi looks at the younger man, "Because, if it was, then we would have to find someone stronger to fight Uchiha-sama and no one is better than Neji other than myself and the other main branch members."

"Then have one of them fight the basterd so we can get this over with." Naruto told Hiashi as if an order.

"That can not be done because Neji is Hinata's protecter, Naruto. With the Hyuuga clan, tradition is whomever is the daughter's protecter is the one to fight. Also, the main branch members are not allowed to participate in these kind of events." Tsunade eplained to her successor. Naruto sighed and backed down.

Hinata, who was watching the fighting rather than listening to them talk -argue-, cringed as she watched Neji take a blow to the arm.

"Its seems that Uchiha-sama has found Neji-niisan's weak spot." Hanabi sounded in awe, seeing as she has yet to find it in their spars.

"Its seem as so, Hanabi-chan." Hinata responded, almost sounding sad.

"It may be that he knew of it all along. They are ANBU partners after all." Hiashi countered in. Both his daughters nodded and the five proseeded to watch the fight.

The fight that Sasuke soon won.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow... I'm kind of speechless. This story got so many reviews and favorites and alerts and wow... I really wanted to thank you guys... Umm. I've got a lot of Anonymous reviews... So, I guess I could answer some, I hope you know who you are, sorry. They are all titled 'Guest' now. The last one is too all the reviewers too! :)_

**Anonymous, Guest**: _You say that the story seems to be like an encyclopedia, but did you read the whole thing? You say it's like Naruto101, but only the first part and maybe some of the second mentioned actual Naruto things. The other parts are things I've read and made up myself combined. I'm not taking it as a discouragement, I just want to know that if you actual paid attention to my story, or just read the first part of it and took that as my whole chapter. It's the first chapter in the story, so of course it's going to be an introduction. I was introducing what the story would be like. Or, have you ever stopped to think some people didn't know about the Byakugan or Sharingan? I don't think you did. Don't take this badly, I really appreciated your review, as I do everyone else's, but next time, read the whole thing, not just one bracket. Thank you._

**The others:** _You all made my day, if I didn't reply back, sorry! I don't mean too, but know that you all make me happy and some make me laugh. I'm glad you liked it and this chapter here is for you guys! I love you all :)_

**Summary:** _"I married her so I could restore my clan, she knows that and understands it." He stated simply to the blonde. "And you don't love her? After all she has done for you? Not even a little?" His friend countered back. Sasuke looked at him then smirked softly, "I think I am starting too..."_

**Name; **Become My Everything, Starting At Nothing...

**Author; **Serene-Aspiration723...

**Main Couples; **SasuHina, NejiAki, NaruIno(Undetermined)...

**Side Couples;** GaaSaku(Undetermined), ShikaTema...

**Genre; **Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort...

**Rated; **'M' for; Mature content and language, among other things...

**Status; **In-Progress...

**Time: **One week later... *AU*

**Beta:** To my awesome beta, Chin-Sempai! Otherwise known as **ProjXPsyClone-psyiNoheart**. I love you, Sempai! And thank you again for helping me out. You did alot and I couldnt ask for a better beta!

**Chapter Two: The Meeting...**

Hinata settled down at the table with grace and ease, across from her was her husband-to-be, Sasuke Uchiha. To her left was Neji Hyuuga, her cousin and protector while to her right sat her father, Hiashi Hyuuga. Her sister, Hanabi Hyuuga, sat to her father's opposite side. Lastly, the Hokage and her successor, Naruto Uzumaki, sat at the end of the table.

Hinata looked at the stoic face of her fiancé through her lashes. He looked straight at her and smirks softly, which gave her room for comfort as she returns a shy smile.

Their gaze broke, steering their attention to the soon-to-be Hokage, Naruto, who cleared his throat. He would be doing this ritual. For some reason, no one was surprised.

"Now, what conditions do you request of the Hyuuga's, Uchiha-san?" Naruto sounded so formal, and honestly, it scared Hinata. To see the blonde call Sasuke anything other than 'Teme' is... awkward? Yes, a little awkward.

"Hn." Sasuke looked at Hiashi, not Hinata. "I only require that my wife will be faithful, trustworthy, and solely dependent on me, her husband; only. She will also need to bare my children, and keep up with the house like any other wife, of course."

"And would you like for her to give up her ninja duties?" Hinata's eyes widen at her father's question. She would have to give up being a ninja if Sasuke wanted her to? She would be at this man's mercy, and she didn't know if she liked that or not. Her eyes found Sasuke's as she attempts to read past his eyes. She couldn't, not surprisingly.

"If she still wishes to be a ninja, I will accept that. However, she would have to settle with working part-time and will have to decline any missions higher than B-rank. I would rather have her dropping ninja duties all together, but I will never force her to do as such." Sasuke directed this towards Hinata, more so than to her father. Hinata gulped; he doesn't want her to be a ninja. This can't be happening.

Maybe she could beat around this. She peered faintly at fiancé before speaking in a soft voice, "Uchiha-sama, maybe I could stop being a ninja, if you allowed me one wish." She swallowed the lump in her throat, knowing this was a long-shot. "If Tsunade-sama agrees, I could become a medic and work at the hospital instead. That way, I won't be leaving the village, therefore will come to little harm."

Tsunade smiled at her suggestion, "Of course, I would see to training you myself. With your eyes and attitude, you'd be the perfect medic. You might even be better than Sakura was..." Tsunade trailed off.

Sasuke answered with a typical grunted response. "That's fine. You can be a medic, but drop your ninja duties as soon as possible." His eyes adverted to Naruto. "I'm done."

Hiashi, seemingly unaffected by the discussion thus far, nodded to Hinata. It was her turn to share their requests. She was still radiating with nervousness and uncertainty as she gulped once again. "My requirements for my husband would be that he be faithful, of course. He would need to decline some missions so he's not always away from home. I would love to keep up with the house and raise the children, when we have them, as long as he lends a hand and does his part. I also wish for him to allow me to visit my friends and family when I so please, unless it's too inconvenient." She eyed Sasuke, and like usual, he held an impassive posture. She was occupied with uncertainty, questioning whether or not he would settle with her requests.

"I will conform to all of those wishes. I just need for you to let me know at least 24 hours ahead of time before you visit your family and friends, so I would know not to make any plans." Hinata nodded in agreement, telling him she understood. "Also, as an ANBU I have lots of missions, would you request I give up my position and return to being a Jounin?"

She looked into straight into his eyes with his words lingering by her ears. He loved his job; she knew this just as much as Neji did. He would be miserable if she made him give up being in ANBU. "No." She answered, even though her father would have said otherwise. "I just ask that if the mission is simple and if the team does not _need_ you, please decline it."

He lowered his head in firm compliance. "That's it." She whispered, letting them know she was finished with her side of the bargain.

**~!#$%^&*(-)*&^%$#!~**

After hearing the demands from both sides, they brought up the living arrangements, financial problems, and other things that seemed to bore Hinata into tears. Living? She would live with her husband in the Uchiha manor grounds, of course. Financial problems? He is the leader of his 'clan', no need to worry about money!

But once they mentioned children, she piped in. "You wanted to restore your clan, Uchiha-sama?" Everyone in the room directed their attention to Hinata. Sasuke's eyes glowed a little, though it's hardly noticeable.

"Hai. But I am not pressuring you into anyth-"

"How many children will I need to bear in order to grant you your wish?" Hinata looked rather serious. She knew the only reason he was marrying her was because the Hyuuga are known to give off the strongest children. He needed a woman from the main house because the women from the branch were marked with seals. As a result, they usually die after the birth of their first or second child, much like her mother and Neji's mother. It was the seal that kills them off.

Sasuke struggled with his words. "If we are talking full clan, I would need between fifteen and twenty. But, I am allowing my children to marry outside the clan, so maybe ten. I have already spoken with Shikamaru Nara to help me with calculations and he has yet to give me results. Sorry, I do not fully know, yet. But I am almost certain, though."

Hinata nodded in mere understanding. "Then when you find out, the discussion of children will be between us. Just you and me."

**~!#$%^&*(-)*&^%$#!~**

After nearly three hours of deliberation, Hanabi felt as if she would lose it. Her sister would marry the Uchiha, so what? He has money, a place to stay, a job, what else would they need?

This meeting was pointless.

When Naruto called for the meeting to be adjourned, she nearly jumped for joy. Then, like always, her father had to ruin it. "Wait." Everyone turned towards the Hyuuga leader, watching as he pulled out on a scroll from within his large traditional garb, and laid it out on the table. A wedding scroll. "You are to be married today," Hiashi stated, lowering his head into a bow. Everyone mentally voiced deep confusion by his statement, evident by their expressions.

"Why, father? I thought we were going have a wedding for Konoha to see, and know that their most precious clan is giving away their own Princess." Hanabi questioned with wrinkled brows.

"Today is the deadline for Hinata to be given away. A month after her eighteenth birthday, that is today. We need you to sign this today or my daughter cannot marry you, Uchiha-sama." He looked at his daughter, Hinata. "We can still have the wedding. No one needs to know you have already been wed. This just needs to go into the Hyuuga files, by midnight tonight."

Hinata gulped when three kunai flew from her father. One landed in front of her, another struck in front of her soon to be husband, and the other in front of Naruto. She watched Sasuke seize it impassively before nicking his thumb to draw blood. His blood dripped onto the wood table as his eyes rolled up to stare at her.

Hinata removed the kunai in front of her into her shaky hands. She wasn't ready for this. The wedding wasn't supposed to be for a few more months. She was supposed to stay a Hyuuga until at least March. But now, the January air gave her away as she slit her thumb with the given kunai. She and her 'husband' both marked their spots on the scroll.

They all stared at Naruto, watching as he cut his finger and placed his bloody thumb over the Hokage's signature line to seal the deal. The kunai disappeared, as did the scroll.

"Will I still be living here until the ceremony, Uchiha-sama?" Hinata asked. She belonged to him now. He could do with her whatever he so pleased.

"No." He stated quietly. "You will come by the Uchiha Manor and care for it five days out of the week, whether I am there or not. You are still a Hyuuga, remember. No one knows." He got up and stalked away from the table.

"See you tomorrow, Uchiha-sama." When he left, Hinata shuddered. His voice was calming. His presence still lingered there. His eyes. His mouth. His nose. His hair. Every bit of him was still present in her mind.

She missed him already.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow... Not as many reviews as the first chapter, but all together I have 33 reviews! I'm hoping I make 50 by chapter 5. Think I can make it? I'm at 26 favs; I'm trying to hit 35 by chapter 5. And lastly, 60 follows. I want maybe 70 by chapter 5. Hopefully I can make my goal! :) Anyways, someone had a lot of questions I would like to answer, but they left it anonymous. So I'll just answer them for everyone!_

**Anonymous, Guest:** _First off, you said the marriage negotiations seemed immature. You said the commitments should be better as it is life time. But thinking about it, Ninja could die tomorrow. So there life time may not even be half of a regular human. Also, this marriage is more arranged more than anything. They need the basics, a house, job, and roof over their head. Her husband provides this. Children, she bares. That's really all the agreement needed. They discussed the things they wished their spouse to give them, not what they needed. So no, they didn't seem immature to me. But, we all have our opinions. Sasuke wants her to solely depend on him for many reasons that will be explained later in the text. Sorry to confuse you, but some things should be left unspoken of for many reasons. You will find your answer to that if you wish to continue reading. Poor planning, I refuse. But, you don't know. Ever heard of, "read between the lines"? Well, this story gives you dead ends a lot that follow up later. You will find out, I promise. But, if he should die or be very injured during one of his missions or such, he has backup plans. So once again, you will find out. If one of the parents should die or go missing, the other get sole care of their child until proven they can't take care of it. Of course in Hinata's case, it would be hard for her to go missing or die unless there was an attack on the village, seeing as she is no longer a ninja. Sasuke, he is strong and could hold up his own, but if the chance does come, Hinata gets the children and all of Sasuke's money, property, and everything else in his name until he returns or the older heir is ready to take over. Should they have no children before that, The Uchiha clan dies with Sasuke and the Uchiha property becomes that of the Hyuuga._

_Sorry that was so long. But people don't understand, your questions with 99% of the time be answered in the text later on. So no worries, okay?_

**Supremekikay24:** _I was so waiting for someone to ask me that! Haha, well to answer that, yes. She had and still does have feelings for the soon to be Hokage, but that will be explained later. She doesn't act on her feelings because as her feelings for Sasuke grow, her feelings for Naruto seem but only a memory. Actually that will be talked about in the next few chapters, okay? Really, that you for asking that!_

**The Others: **_A lot of you talked about the rushing of Hiashi, you will understand later, I promise! Just leave that in the back of your mind and enjoy! Thank you all for the reviews! :D_

**Summary:** _"I married her so I could restore my clan; she knows that and understands it." He stated simply to the blonde. "And you don't love her? After all she has done for you? Not even a little?" His friend countered back. Sasuke looked at him then smirked softly, "I think I am starting too..."_

**Name; **Become My Everything, Starting At Nothing...

**Author; **Serene-Aspiration723...

**Main Couples; **SasuHina, NejiAki, NaruIno...

**Side Couples;** GaaSaku, ShikaTema...

**Genre; **Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort...

**Rated; **'M' for; Mature content and language, among other things...

**Status; **In-Progress...

**Time: **The next day... *AU*

**Chapter Three: Her Feelings...**

Hinata had just gotten back from spending the start of her day at her new home. It was her first time setting foot on the Uchiha grounds, so it was more of a visit than anything else.

The Uchiha grounds were just as vast as the Hyuuga Manor, maybe even greater. The house she would soon officially reside in was actually the biggest one on the estates, settling at the center back of the sacred clan-grounds. The other units on the compound, compared to the Uchiha's main house, weren't too shabby. In fact, they were handsomely spacious, each with a kitchen, a front room, a dining room, two to four bedrooms, a study room, a private bathroom in practically every room, and some more.

Her house however, had all that plus.

She had no idea. Hinata did not realize she would feel this nervous. It was only a simple visit! However, she did have quite a pleasant walk from the gated entrance of the estates to the front steps of the Main House. Her arrival was greeted by a large, cozy front porch. Once inside the house, she was dazzled by a charming living room, or family room of such. She wasn't entirely sure. The room was lightly decorated with two couches, two chairs, a small coffee table, and little mats surrounding the small table, intended to be knelt on when sitting down. There was much room left for her to decorate with pictures and other little things she would pick up in the many years to come. It was a hopeful thought.

Moving forward, she noticed that the immediate door on the left led to a spacious and formal looking kitchen. The welcoming atmosphere radiating from the kitchen embraced her right into a full-fledged smile. It was open and tidy, not like that of the Hyuuga Manor's, but it did sized up to the challenge. It was occupied with only one fridge unlike the two she had back at her Hyuuga home. Noticeably, a microwave, coffeepot, tea-brewer, smoothie maker, and a tomato slicer all sat cordially on the glint crystal countertops. At the center of the kitchen stood a little island counter, comprising of a stove and stools that surrounded it for snacking purposes as opposed to full meals, which would traditionally be eaten in the dining room.

Located just pass the kitchen door, which was also accessible right through a door in the kitchen laid the dining room. The dining room was pretty simple compared to the rest of the rooms in the house she had seen so far, with the exception of the table which looked as if it could fit nearly ten or so souls, along with a noble chandler that dangled heavily and helplessly overhead. The table was a fascinatingly unfamiliar red wood she had never seen before and the chairs undoubtedly complimented the fair table. Taking a moment in settle down the thoughts of "the future" that circled her mind, Hinata spared a glimpse out the little glass window across from where she stood that looked out into the garden.

It wasn't too long before she decided to resume her self-given tour.

Walking down the first hall there were two doors leading to two different rooms. Both were as equally proportioned as the previous rooms and could contain a full king-sized bed, two dressers, a desk, some personal items, and still be spacious. Each room had walk-in closets just large enough to hold clothes for two and for a person to twirl full circle in. The rooms also held a personal bathroom for whoever would reside in them, if it so be.

Right past the rooms, rounding up to the left, straight down a different hall held another three rooms. They were unnoticeably larger than the last two and had all the same assets, except the bathrooms there were two sinks rather than one. The closets were a little bigger than the last two, but there was hardly any evident difference. It would go unnoticeable to a mere civilian or commoner.

Heading back out and down the previous hallway, she moved as if she exited to the right, leading to the left wing. She then come upon two more doors. The door to on left led to a private study room. Inside, the room was surrounded with bookcases leaning on the walls, flooded with rows and columns of books. Of course as a study room, the sophisticated desk sitting at the center back did not go unnoticed along with two chairs in front of it. There was also a door that granted a narrow pathway view into the garden out back.

The final room she visited was located at far back of the home—the master bedroom. It was a mammoth. Of course it would be able to eat up every object in every other room, double that and still have enough room to pass through. The closet was a typical walk-in closet that was seemingly three times the size of the ones she had observed in other rooms. The bathroom reserved in the master bedroom was filled with too fancy of a bathtub and a separate shower. Obviously, a toilet and two sinks were also part of the mix, as well as a few cabinets that were filled with whatever it was Sasuke hid in its tiny shelter.

Now the last door she encountered led outback to the garden, which was also accessible from master bedroom, two of the larger rooms, and the kitchen. The garden was full of dead flowers. All in due time Hinata thought as she devised a plan to change this depressing scenery and bring life to the Uchiha Grounds; a wishful thought of the future.

**~!#$%^&*(-)*&^%$#!~**

The raven-haired female breathed in the beautiful smell of the fresh flowers as she walked into her friend's flower shop. Chrysanthemums, lilies, roses, orchids, iris', daffodils, and so much more made her smile in content as she watched her friend tend to a customer.

"Thank you so much, Miori-san." Ino smiled at the elderly lady who walked out carrying an assortment of flowers.

"No. Thank _you__,_ Ino-san. Have a wonderful day." The old lady walked out, bowing slightly to the ex-heiress when she noticed her presence, and left the shop humming a soft tune that sounded very familiar to Hinata. Pushing that thought aside Hinata moved to converse with her friend whom she hadn't seen in awhile.

"Hina-chan!" Ino burst in happiness as she hugged her friend and quickly closed the shop. "How was it? Who won? Naruto wouldn't tell me anything!"

Hinata giggled at her sulking friend. Growing up, Hinata was never close with Ino. Sakura and Ino were the best of friends and Hinata was just too different from them that their paths never really crossed.

That all changed when Sakura left to Suna. Ino was in need of comfort at the loss of her best friend. Hinata did as much as she could and as best as she could to comfort the blonde, and provided a joint friendship of some sort. As time went on, they become somewhat of best friends. Though Hinata could never take Sakura's place in Ino's heart, and despite her acknowledgement of this fact, they still maintained their friendship up to this very day.

Not too long after, Ino and Naruto slowly stepped into the dating world, somewhat unofficial. Although Ino never admits, the two seem to have strong feelings for each other. And their behaviors mirrored one another.

"We have much to discuss, Ino-chan." Hinata smiled warmly at her excited friend and laid just about everything onto the table; even a part of her story an outsider was not supposed to know. _The marriage._ "I desperately need to speak to someone about this. Promise me you will tell no one."

Hinata knew of Ino's love for gossip and this was some stone cold serious gossip. News of the marriage between the Hyuuga's Princess and Konoha's Lone-Traitor would spread like the wild black flames of Amaterasu throughout Konoha within a few minutes if Ino wanted. When it came to the world of gossips, her connections were the strongest and most cutting-edge in Konoha. But, seeing the look on her friend's face, Ino knew she could never tell.

"Of course, Hina-chan," Ino's face contorted in a sly manner towards Hinata as they sat down in the 'break room' upstairs, consuming both tea and dango provided by Hinata herself.

Like always, Ino fired first with her rounds of question. "So, how does it feel to be married to Konoha's heartthrob?"

Hinata eyes twinkled at the thought, which Ino couldn't quite read pass the look on her face. Hinata had not given much thought about her feelings because she belonged to someone and didn't have rights to her own feelings anymore. She pondered the idea of her life with Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's heartthrob, traitor, and the sole Uchiha. Well, the last _pure__blood_ Uchiha considering she was branded an Uchiha now.

"It's to even think about it, Ino-chan." Hinata voiced out barely above a whisper. "It's… scary? Does that even fit in with what I am feeling right now? Am I… intimidated? I don't know."

Ino knew very little about how Hinata's clan operated. However, what she did hold to mind was, now that Hinata's married, she had no rights. Her husband practically _owned_ her and Ino did not like the thought of that. Her friend was not some _pet_, object or _possession_, despite the honest fact that she was considered one now.

Ino fried her brains struggling to find ways to see what Hinata could do on her own accord. Breathe... that's literally all she could do without confronting her husband first. The poor girl would not be able to eat, bathe, drink, dress, sleep or leave the house without receiving his permission first. She would literally even have to ask to go out and buy some food or necessity for the household.

But, those were the old days. Ino had only gone as far as to read that much into their practice. She didn't really know how a contract for a Hyuuga marriage worked, present day. She knew some traditions were kept the same, but it was the changes that raised doubt; she was worried now.

Her friend was practically a slave.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again! How is everybody? Good, I hope! Haha. Anyways, I already met some of my goals! Gasp! I'm at 48 reviews! Now I want 55 by the next chapter, that good? I have 72 followers! Yatta! Think I can get 80 by next chapter? Lastly, 34 favorites... hehe, can I get 40? _

_Anyways, No guest reviews? Oh well… But I do want to address something!_

_**Hiashi Hyuuga**__; he isn't bad in this story! He cares for his daughter and doesn't want her to leave! He had too. You will understand later! I JUST DON'T WANT YOU GUYS HATING ON HIM! Thank you_

**Summary:** _"I married her so I could restore my clan; she knows that and understands it." He stated simply to the blonde. "And you don't love her? After all she has done for you? Not even a little?" His friend countered back. Sasuke looked at him then smirked softly, "I think I am starting too..."_

**Name; **Become My Everything, Starting At Nothing...

**Author; **Serene-Aspiration723...

**Main Couples; **SasuHina, NejiAki, NaruIno...

**Side Couples;** GaaSaku, ShikaTema...

**Genre; **Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort...

**Rated; **'M' for; Mature content and language, among other things...

**Status; **In-Progress...

**Time: **A week later... *AU*

**Chapter Four: Don't Be Scared…**

_Five weeks._ She looked around the room. This'll be her new home in a little less than five weeks from now.

She sighed and walked over to a fairly large dresser; above it hung a photo of a family. A very stoic man stood off to the left with his arms folded, looking quite intimidating. Though Hinata never met the man personally, she had seen him a few times at the Hyuuga compound, doing business with her father. Next to the man was a little boy, about five or six years old. Hinata smiled at the young Sasuke. Next to Sasuke was a women, Hinata assumed her to be his mother. Next to her, and off to the far right was another young man, about twelve or thirteen years of age. She figured that this was Itachi, Sasuke's older brother.

Her gaze shifted back to the women. Her long black hair and soft eyes made Hinata think of her own mother. She touched the photo unintentionally and gulped down tears.

"She's beautiful." Hinata jumped and knocked the photo down, clumsily catching it before it could shattered on the hardwood floor. She turned her head to be faced her husband who stood not that far behind her, "Isn't she?"

"H-Hai," the Uchiha Matriarch muttered. Any confidence she held at the meeting to discuss their marriage was deflated as she looked at the traitor. "F-Forgive me, Uchiha-sama. I-I didn't m-mean to… umm." Her words faded into a whimper when she saw that he was walking out the room.

"I thought you lost that stutter year ago, Princess." Hinata blushed at the nickname and followed him out their room after putting the frame back where it was before.

"Gomen," she bowed once they reach the front room. "I-I'll go fetch us some tea?" Before he could reply she was off into the kitchen brewing tea.

**~!#$%^&*(-)*&^%$#!~**

Awkward silence. It wasn't comfortable, it was awkward.

Hinata kneeled down, fidgeting with her teacup, looking at anywhere but him. Every time he would try and make conversation she would give him short answers, then she would either start staring at the wall again or begin running her finger against the hardwood floor, trying to see what the wood was made out of.

To say Sasuke was frustrated would be an understatement.

"We should start going over the wedding plans," Sasuke stated, trying to start conversation again. "Your father requested that you wear my mother's wedding kimono, since he no longer has your mother's with him as it was buried with her."

Hinata was quite surprised that he still kept his mother's things. She vaguely wondered if he had any of Itachi's belongings or maybe something of his father's; or even anything of his own from the past.

"O-oh." A soft blush adorned her face, "H-Hai, that'll be f-fine." She looked at him, "W-What will you be w-wearing, Uchiha-sama?"

He sighed at her meek voice, "Just a simple black kimono. I don't like anything fancy." Hinata took a mental note of that. "What are your favorite foods?"

Hinata looked at him, "I love cinnamon rolls!" She exclaimed, then feeling embarrassed she reddened and looked down. "I-I don't like s-sea food…"

He noddded, "I personally like anything with tomatoes in it." She made a mental note of that as well. "What about colors?"

"Anything light colored. Maybe some soft purples and blues? Or we could do red and white since it is an Uchiha wedding…" Hinata stated without hesitation.

Sasuke smirked, "You didn't stutter that time, Princess." Hinata flushed deeply and shifted her gaze downward.

Sasuke stretched and got up from his position on the ground. "Come on." She looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Che. We have to get you to the Hyuuga Compound. It's getting late. We can continue tomorrow."

"O-Oh!" Hinata got up gracefully and smoothed out her kimono.

**~!#$%^&*(-)*&^%$#!~**

Once they reached the front gates of the compound, Hinata stood fidgeting. She never had Sasuke walk her home before. She always left before he came back to the house. _Her soon-to-be house._

Sasuke watched as his young wife twiddled her thumbs and looked nervously at the ground. He couldn't help but sigh.

When he moved his hand to lift her face up, she flinched. His eyes widened slightly in realization. _She's scared of me…_

"G-Gomen!" She moved to look him straight in the eye, as if waiting for a beating of some sort. What led her to believe this would be happening throughout their marriage made him wonder. He would definitely be speaking to Hiashi tomorrow about this.

"Calm down, Hinata." Her eyes widened at his words. "I won't hit you. I would never do something like that. Believe it or not, my mother _did_ teach me some manners when she was alive."

Hinata gulped, "H-Hai."

Sasuke sighed, "Don't be scared of me, Hinata. Please." He moved a step closer to her. "Don't ever be scared of me."

Hinata felt his arms slithered around her small frame for just a second before he retreated back. She looked up and he was gone. Her heart sped up and her hand moved over it as if to slow down the fast beatings.

She swore it was all a dream.


End file.
